User talk:DatPratt
Jak II orb locations I ended up reverting the entirety of your edit for a couple of reasons. To start with, we use proper English capitalization (see: Project:Manual of Style), hence why location and mission names are lowercase. Secondly there was a large amount of added changes that were rather unnecessary or redundant (such as the mission order list which has no proper links). We highly recommend that, in the future, you use a sandbox (linked in the welcome message at the top of this page) to make any changes to an existing article as to avoid spamming a page's history with edits (once big edit is far more useful instead of combing through more than a dozen small ones). This way we can also proof-read the changes and comment on them lest someone would publish unfinished or bad work to the wiki. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's nice to see someone respond positively to editing criticism and engage into a decent conversation, we don't see that often if at all and it's always promising when someone does show up. To start with, you're not blocked (hence I can't unblock you). The English language thing is something that wasn't started from the beginning so many old pages will still have uppercase usage. This is something we'll fix after TLF content has been rewritten, but nearly one thousand pages of content takes time. That said, not all location names go undercase, why Mountain Temple or Haven Forest are not I forgot. User:Jak Himself or User:Jakraziel should know. I do recall Haven Forest is capitalized because it's a 'state forest', kind of like this random Wikipedia page: wikipedia:Pittsfield State Forest. :Both weapons factory and lab are appropriate for use, though I think the former is used/seen more often and thus takes precedence. Hence it's also used for consistency's sake lest we give the assumption there are two different locations. The numbered mission list is a decent idea, and indeed one that needs careful thought as to how to implement it. We're not in a particular hurry to change the article overnight so I'd rather we take our time and consider all available options regarding it. :Looking at it, maybe using the existing second table (with the two columns for locations and number of orbs) and add an extra column on the left just for missions. Then we could simply list the missions in order of appearance, followed by its related location, the specific number of orbs you can acquire during it (and after, though I think we'll have to add some sort of notifying feature like an exclamation mark, or maybe use the wiki's note system to display a message if it is missable). To add, to make links that link to specific sections on a page itself you use Sectionname, like so: Jak II orb locations. Since you seem to have a personal interest in the article, I'll trust you can try and modify the existing article in your sandbox to feature the new table? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:32, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I added you on Steam as that is the predominant platform used by me and the other wiki admins to communicate. I don't feel like reading and writing essays on talk pages as it tends to be too slow. The whole capitalization thing is largely decided on by User:Jak Himself, with help from User:Jakraziel. The former is away for a week still so once he is back you are free to go and batter him with any questions. I'll be going to work after this so I won't be online for a good eight hours. ::Your current approach is largely correct, I only added the note system I was thinking off. This way anyone who looks at the table can easily see which orbs have special parameters (being missable that is). There's some other minor stuff to change, both there and in-article, but that'll have to be done once I am back. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:32, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Capitalization I noticed the exchange above, I'm the referred-to Jak Himself, so I figured I'd clarify some things. We only capitalize proper nouns, while common nouns are lowercase. You can find both "Strip Mine" and "strip mine" inside of Jak II, thus in-game capitalization is deemed unreliable since it's inconsistent. Not to mention there are two strip mines ([[Strip mine (Daxter)|one in Daxter]] and [[Strip mine (Jak II)|one in Jak II]]), thus it'd be unreasonable to assume that locations like the construction site or drill platform don't follow the same convention, or that the strip mine is the only exception to some other rule. By contrast, names like Mountain Temple or Haven Forest are proper nouns that are semi-descriptive at best, but mostly original names (Dead Town or Forbidden Jungle would be other examples of names that aren't exactly/strictly descriptive but more creative, original names, even if they are somewhat descriptive). In the case of Haven Forest, it'd be one thing if it was "Haven City forest" or "Haven's forest". But since Haven is part of its original name, it's capitalized. Hope this makes some sense. Once we get to the revisit project later on down the road I'll write a blog post or something that goes into more detail with more information, maybe with tables that list example/representative cases that can be applied to similar names or something. 03:35, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for pitching in on the conversation. I like your explanation here, and I had no idea that there was more than one strip mine that there is gameplay in. I started playing Daxter once but never finished...lol... :Also, is it the script where strip mine is in undercase? I guess almost everything in the script and subtitles is undercase, and/or the way it should be. I never noticed that there were differences in the game itself. I relied on the missions list to tell the capitalization of places but we should probably use the subtitles as a direct reference instead, if that makes sense, as that is the feature that is probably the most grammatically correct (maybe with a few random errors though). :This especially makes sense for places like the construction site, but I still dont know about Haven Forest and Palace and Mountain Temple. Although, I do agree that Forbidden Jungle should be in caps, and I guess you can say the places are called Forest and Temple in the same way that Central Park in New York is the name of that park. I can also tell that I am biased at this point because I am used to everything being in caps in the missions list... DatPratt (talk) 04:12, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :: Actually, the script can be erroneous on several fronts (and btw, yes, I believe "Strip mine" is somewhere in the subtitles). I guess that's because the voice actors will say things differently than the script given to them, which results in incorrect words, erroneous emphasis or lack thereof, and inappropriate punctuation. I'm not entirely sure on the degree of severity for Jak II on that front, however it's especially a problem for The Lost Frontier and I think Jak 3. :: You would be correct in that Haven Forest is similar to Central Park. Mountain Temple is more of a case that it's not literally a temple that's also a mountain or vice versa, it's just a collection of several temple-like structures embedded within several small mountainous structures. :: As for the Palace, I'm actually not entirely sure. It seems like for some reason we switched it around a few times and neither really felt right. In the real world, every single properly-named palace I can think of is capitalized (e.g. Buckingham Palace). I guess it depends on whether or not the palace was specifically referred to as the "Haven Palace" or just "the palace". In the case of the former it would be uppercase, latter would be lowercase. That's my best guess, anyway. :: I understand the bias, as when I first arrived nearly everything was capitalized. Things as ridiculous as dark eco was capitalized, and even things like Morph Gun are still capitalized and have yet to be de-capitalized. For some reason it seems to be a trend in sci-fi topics to capitalize everything; Star Wars especially has a problem with this, for example. I never understood why. Kind regards, 02:15, June 21, 2016 (UTC)